What Are Friends For
by bke.21
Summary: Some times with the boys turns into more than yang bargained for. Yang/Sage/Sun OT3


Yang lounged on the couch with a damp towel covering her bathing suit which chilled her skin underneath. Sage and Sun were sitting in chairs across from her, also in their bathing suits, wrapped in towels and drinking beers. They had just come from the hot tub outside. Tubbing after a long day of walking around the city seemed like an awesome way to finish off the day. Add a few glasses of wine and some beers to the mix and now all three of them were relaxed and buzzed. The warm night air blew gently through the open window and smelled of honeysuckle, which grew like a weed in the yard. Yang knew that soon the dampness on her skin from the hot tub would turn to the dampness of the sweat caused by the exceptionally hot evening. Being wrapped in a heavy towel didn't help.

Sun and Sage had been friends since long before Yang and Sun started dating. Sage lived a few hours away, so they only saw each other a few times a year, but Yang instantly liked him the first time they met. She and Sage had become close friends very fast and grew closer with passing time. She and Sun looked forward to visiting with Sage every chance that came up. It made Sun happy that his best friend and his girlfriend liked each other so much.

One of their favorite things to do together was to roam the city neighborhood around them. They ate and drank and joked and laughed for hours as they made the rounds through the bars and restaurants surrounding their home.

Sage's visit this time was going the same as always. The wine they drank in the tub, and the beers they drank most of the day lowered everyone's inhibitions, and conversation had drifted to the subject of pornographic movies. Sun had been talking to Sage about a particularly funny scene in one of the pornos that he had in his collection (it was her collection too). Some parody of Astro Walk where the makeup on the green woman came off as she was getting banged by Captain Verk or some other officer. Against her better judgment, Yang let Sun put the video in to show Sage. It wasn't meant to be sexy; it was a funny scene. Sun fast forwarded through a scene with two crew members banging, typical stuff, and Sun and Sage made jokes and sounds that were supposed to be the sounds of the sex on high speed. The wine made them laugh hysterically and Yang giggled a little too.

Then Sun stopped on the scene he wanted. The one with the hot, green alien chick. He spent time going into great detail about how the makeup looked at the beginning of the scene, even going so far as to stand right next to the TV and point at places he knew the makeup would rub off. It was good innocent fun.

Sun sat back down when the couple on the TV started getting busy. The green alien girl started blowing Captain Virk, but he seemed awkward with his hands. He didn't touch her anywhere. Sun and Sage commented and laughed about it. Then he was licking her pussy which didn't have green makeup on the lips, but it got right up to them. Jokes and laughter kept coming, but Yang was starting to get a little uncomfortable with watching a porno with her boyfriend and his friend. Not because she didn't like dirty movies, but because they aroused her, and Sage was in the mix "cock-blocking" her.

As the scene went on, the jokes came a little slower. Every once in a while, one of the guys would point out where you could see the makeup smeared and flesh showing underneath, but they had fallen into sort of a drunken and lusty interest in the movie. Yang looked at Sage, who was slouching low in his stuffed chair. He had his towel on still, but his hand was resting on his crotch, probably on his cock. He gripped it absent mindedly every once in a while as he stared at the TV. Sun wasn't touching his cock, but she could see that he had an erection.

Yang had seen this movie a couple times with Sun, and she had to admit that the green alien scene was one of her favorites. The girl in the scene had really nice tits that hung just right so that you could tell they were real, and Captain Kirk had a really ripped stomach and no tattoos or piercings. Just the way she liked her porn stars. She kind of wished that Sage wasn't there so she could strip off her damp bathing suit and cool off. She was starting to get hot from the air temperature and the stuff going on in the movie.

She stood up. This was not how she wanted to spend her evening. She had walked around the city all day with the two boys as they yakked and joked and drank beers every chance they could. They walked for hours before coming home to the tub. Her feet hurt. She was good friends with Sage by now and very comfortable around him, not comfortable enough to just sit and watch pornos though. So she went to the bathroom to rinse off the chlorine from the tub.

The hot water felt good on her skin. She let it stream over her for just a minute and then used soap to wash off all the tub chemicals. Then she turned the temperature on the water down until it felt cold, enjoying the sensation of the cool water flowing over her and making her nipples hard. After a moment or two, she turned the water off and stepped out to grab a new towel to wrap around her. The cool shower didn't do much to diminish her buzz. All told, she was gone from the living room for no more than 10 minutes. She grabbed some lotion for her skin and tired feet and went back out wearing just the towel.

The guys were still glued to the TV, but it was a new scene.

"Hey, baby," Sun said, glancing at her quickly. "Almost done."

Two men were having their dicks sucked by a woman who was not in a uniform. Yang remembered that this was some girl who had been in suspended animation or something and that she just went right to fucking as soon as she woke up. Storyline be damned, Yang knew that getting the sex on tape was more important. Sage and Sun were both slouched now, glassy eyed from the booze and the sex on screen. She got a good look at them and could tell they both had hard-ons. She all day boozing had lowered her inhibitions enough that she didn't feel uncomfortable sitting there with them like that. In fact it was turning her on just a little.

She plopped back down on the couch, wrapped only in a towel. Her plan was to apply some moisturizer and then go put on some pajamas. She was comfortable enough with Sage to sit in just the towel. The boys sort of snapped out of their dreamy stupor and made an effort to make a couple of jokes again for her benefit, but they didn't turn the movie off and didn't stop looking at the screen. Yang sighed and started rubbing the vanilla scented lotion on her arms and shoulders. She was utilitarian in her technique. There was nothing intentionally sexy or provocative about how she was applying the lotion, but she caught the boys glancing at her furtively. She didn't think much of it.

After she applied the lotion to her arms, she dropped her head back, held the lotion on her stomach with both hands and just sighed deeply.

"What's wrong?" Sun asked, tearing his eyes from the screen for a minute while the girl there was getting a cock in her mouth and one in her pussy.

"My feet are killing me," Yang said. "Do you think that before we go to sleep, you could rub them for me? PLEASSSSEEE."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever," he answered absently as he stood up to go to the kitchen for a beer for him and Sage.

"I'll do it if you want," Sage said. It wasn't an odd offer. Sage had rubbed her feet before on one of his visits. He said it loud, too, like he was saying it to Yang and Sun.

"Really, man? That's nice of you. Thanks." Sun answered for Yang.

Yang thought about it for about a millisecond, which was probably not long enough, before she said sincerely, "Thanks Sage. I really appreciate it." Then sarcastically she added, "after you guys dragging me around with you today, my dogs are barking." Sage stood up to come over and sit at her feet. As he did, his eyes went back to the TV. Yang could see his erection under his towel, and for another millisecond thought that maybe she should just rub her own feet, but her love of having her feet rubbed, and her need to have them rubbed right now had her pushing cautious thoughts away in favor of immediate gratification.

Sage sat down on the floor and Yang turned so that she could give him a foot. He took the left one and squirted a bit of the lotion on it, then began rubbing it hard at her heel and working his way up to her toes. She moaned loudly in approval. He was looking back and forth between the TV and Yang's foot as he worked from heel to toe, over and over. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back. Sage lifted her foot to work behind her heel, and, in her relaxed state, her knee fell to the left a little, spreading her legs unintentionally. Since she had only thought for a couple of milliseconds about his offer to rub her feet, she didn't take into account that she only wore a fluffy bath towel and nothing else. She didn't think about anything after he started rubbing her feet, so she had no idea that she had just spread her legs enough that if he took a look, Sage would be able to see under the towel to her shaved pussy. It wasn't completely spread yet, but it was visible now.

Sage enthusiastically kept up his rub of her feet. She didn't hear Sun come back in, but she knew he was there when he took her other foot in his hands and started rubbing it from heel to toe like he always did. "Oh wow!" She said when Sun started on her other foot. "This is really nice of you guys. I feel like a princess." The sound of the sex on the screen continued while they rubbed her feet and she sat with her head back and her eyes closed. She really was in heaven and was only thinking about how good it felt to have her feet rubbed. The booze and the late hour contributed to her empty brain and lack of thought. Almost any other time, she probably would have recognized that this was not a good plan.

Sun lifted her foot to work a different angle on it, and her right knee fell lazily to the side like her left had earlier. Now her pussy was pretty much wide spread, barely covered by the towel, which had slipped up when her legs came apart. Still she didn't notice, or notice enough to care. The guys were doing a fantastic job on her feet and she expected it to end any second, like it always did when Sun got bored with rubbing her without any promise of sex in return.

But then one of the boys stopped, which she was expecting, but she heard more lotion being pumped out of the bottle. "Oh," she thought, "still more for me. Awesome." And then the lotion was being rubbed on her feet again, but it was a lot of lotion and there wasn't a lot of pressure on her feet. Before she knew what was happening, the hands were spreading the lotion up over her calf and shins towards her knee. Her head shot up and her eyes opened. She looked down and saw Sun staring at her crotch and rubbing her leg. Sage was also staring at her crotch. When she jerked, they both looked away quickly, and then looked at each other, and then looked at her face, and then looked away again. Her legs went back together and she moved the towel back down over her privates. "Enjoy the show, perverts?" She said.

They looked at each other, then back at her. "Uh, yeah," they both answered. Sun resumed rubbing her leg and Sage gathered more lotion in his hand and started in on her other leg, firmly rubbing from her from her ankle to her knee. She had to admit that it felt pretty good.

"Look, your skin just seemed really dry, and I'm trying to be a nice guy here," Sun lied. "I mean if you want me to stop and let your skin dry out like an old lady's, no problem." The whole time he talked, he and Sage did not stop rubbing her legs. Sarcastically he said, "I'm just thinking about you, babe."

Yang was no prude and she didn't really care that the boys had seen her pussy. Big deal. The lotion did feel good, and she had to admit that she really did kind of feel like a princess, maybe the slutty Egyptian princess in the Cleopatra porn that they had in their collection, but a princess still. She liked Sage and felt comfortable with him. He was Sun's best friend after all, had been for 20 years. So if they wanted to get their jollies by rubbing her feet and legs, whatever. That was about all the thought she put into it, which probably wasn't really enough.

She bunched the towel up more between her legs and held it there with her hands and then went back into her pose, head back, legs slightly spread, and enjoyed the attention.

"Kill joy," Sun teased her.

"I don't want you ass clowns to get any ideas."

They eagerly resumed helping her with her dry skin. They rubbed from her ankles to her knees and then from her knees to the edge of the towel. They used a lot of lotion and firm pressure to knead her quads and inner thighs. Her grip relaxed on the towel in her crotch, but she kept her hands there. Then Sun put up the leg he was working and rested her heel on his shoulder. This spread her a little more and made it harder to hold the towel. He resumed rubbing and focused on her taught hamstring. Seconds later, Sage made the same move. With both her feet off the floor like this, she slouched down a little more on the couch. The slouching movement caused the towel to loosen a little but it stayed in place.

The guys were rubbing her thighs as high as they could now, their hands almost coming in contact with hers as she covered her pussy. Her head was spinning with the effects of the booze and the heady pleasure she was getting from having this kind of attention on her. The sounds of the porno in the background added fuel to her fire too. She had been taking furtive glances at the screen every once in a while to see the hot action there.

Sun's hands were now staying mostly on her upper thighs rubbing around the inside and outside of her legs and doggedly rubbing against the barrier of her hands. Sage wasn't quite as aggressive or brave, but he was working his hands up to the area only a fraction of an inch lower than Sun was. Yang felt flushed and nervous and excited. The massage she was getting really felt good, and it was relaxing, and she had a buzz on that was making her less inhibited than normal.

Gradually, her hands moved as they gave way to Sun's persistence, and before she knew it, he was spreading the lotion up over her hip bone and then down over her pelvis and rubbing the thick, smooth, creamy lotion down the side of her pussy. She fought the urge to spread her legs wide like she would if they were alone. The towel slipped up so that her shaved pubic area was exposed. Apparently Sage took this as a cue that it was OK to move his motions up a little farther too and he began mirroring Sun's hands on the other hip bone and the other side of her pussy. They both had to lean in a little to reach all the way up above her hips and the motion of them doing that made her knees bend slightly, which opened her legs more and made more space around her pussy.

"Very nice," breathed Sun. "Does that feel good?" Yang could feel his hot breath and smell the alcohol in it.

"Mmmmmm..." Is all that Yang could manage.

"This is all just for you. We don't want you to get dry," he teased her.

"Yeah...Mmmmmmm...Right." Was her response again.

Yang was basically in over her head and she knew it. She didn't relish the idea of these guys clumsily pawing around at her pussy, but she didn't want them to stop the massage either. She wasn't sure what the end game was going to be because she couldn't think much past the pleasure she was feeling or the excitement she felt about two men treating her to a great rubdown. Still, she felt like she might be losing control of the situation. Their hands were starting to get more bold and fingers were brushing against her clit and rubbing down the slit of her pussy lips, which wasn't unpleasant, but she was sure she didn't want their fingers fighting over getting inside her.

She lifted her legs off their shoulders, which caused her to slump down more and caused the towel to ride up and get a little tangled. She continued her slide until she moved onto the floor. As she came off the edge of the couch, the towel undid itself and stayed behind, freeing her luscious, soft, full tits, bouncing free and revealing her completely. She moved so that she could lay on her back in front of the surprised men. The sneaky part was that even though the change in position resulted in her being totally naked, it also allowed her to put her legs back together. She laid down with her arms out to the sides and said "I think my boobs are pretty dry too," and then closed her eyes. 'That should give me some breathing room,' she thought.

She heard the lotion being dispensed and then there were creamy, slick hands rubbing both her pillowy tits gently but firmly. To their credit, the boys didn't just focus on her boobs, but spread lotion on her shoulders and down her arms. Sage even spent some time rubbing her hand and massaging her fingers. She thought that was really nice and attentive, but when he released her cream covered hand, it fell into his lap on top of his boner, which was covered only by the thin layer of his bathing suit. He continued as if she weren't touching his dick and rubbed up her arm, over her shoulder and down to her tit again. She didn't move her hand in any way. She could feel his hard cock, and felt she had to make a decision. She periodically opened her eyes to check out the guys as they rubbed her. Neither one was looking at the TV any more even though the sound was still loud enough to hear over the sounds of their own pleasures. Her two attendants stared only at her now.

This attention was awesome. She didn't remember feeling so good in a long, long time. But she didn't know how far she should go with this. "I'm an idiot," she thought. "Where did I think this was going? These two guys are going to keep going until they get to shoot their loads, end of story." She knew she had to either shut it down right now, or just let them keep going to the inevitable end, which would be her with either a bunch of cum inside her or on her. The repercussions of all of this, how it would be in the morning (or more precisely about 15 seconds after her boyfriend had an orgasm and started thinking with his big head) were not foremost on her mind as she lay there with two men eagerly and efficiently helping her fight the dry skin that can come from spending time in a chlorinated hot tub.

Sun kissed her passionately on the mouth. She always liked kissing him and it melted her inhibitions even more. Her decision making process started to change. Now she was thinking that if she started playing with Sage's cock-for which she was becoming eager- Sun might get jealous because she chose his friend first. But if she turned to play with Sun's cock, that would present her backside to Sage and for sure he would start to fuck her, which, at this point, she pretty much knew was going to happen, but she was still operating on the premise that she could control all this.

"Um, maybe you guys have some dry skin too," she said teasingly. The boys stopped, looked at each other, then jumped up and whisked off their bathing suits in a flurry. Their stiff cocks stood out straight once they were released from the bindings of their trunks. She thought about throwing the lotion bottle to Sun and saying "knock yourselves out," but refrained. Once again, she had maybe a little breathing room to think about her choices. As the men went back to work rubbing her whole body from head to toe, paying special attention to her funzones, she put some lotion in one hand, rubbed it into the other hand and took a cock in each hand to stroke them back and forth. She marveled at how hard they were and how good it felt to be rubbing lotion over the firm contours of two dicks. Fingers were, indeed, finding their way into her pussy now, and it wasn't as bad as she thought. They were gentle and sensitive but persistent, and she had been unconsciously spreading her legs. Soon they each had a finger inside her as she writhed on the floor.

The men were still rubbing her attentively, but she could tell that if she kept up her creamy hand jobs, she would end up with cum all over her, and she'd probably have two passed out men next to her, and she could give up hope of anything close to an orgasm unless she took care of it herself. So she made a decision and sat up, surprising the men a little. She turned towards Sage and pushed him gently down so that he could lay on his back. She rolled over and knee-walked up between his legs, then bent over, letting her hands glide up his muscular thighs as she moved into position to wrap his cock with her ample, soft tits. His cock was hard and slick from the greasy hand job she had been giving him, and her tits were plenty creamy from the attention the boys had already given her. She slid up and down over his pelvis trapping his cock between her tits and his belly.

Things started moving really fast after that. Sage was bucking up into her tits. She watched the spongy tip of his cock pop out and then back into the valley of her cleavage. And Sun moved into position behind her to slide his steel-hard dick into her creamy, smooth, hot pussy. He slid the head of his dick up and down her ass crack and between her pussy lips to get her ready. When he finally directed the head of his dick into her pussy, she was moving her boobs backwards on Sage's cock and ended up pushing her pussy over Sun's member until it was plunged all the way inside her. She let out a little gasp, and then a grunt as Sun pulled out and then rammed back into her.

"Oh I made a good choice," she thought as she was being rocked from behind by Sun. She thought for sure, based on the pace that Sage was bucking into her tits, that he was going to come any minute and paint her chest with his white goo, but he just kept going and going. Sun was grunting and pumping into her furiously, and she could feel the tingling of her own orgasm building with each pump of his hard dick inside her.

After several short minutes of being pounded by Sun, he yelled "OH MY FUCKING GOD!" as he rammed into her hard enough to make her struggle to keep from falling off his dick. He firmly held her hips to keep her in that position as he came, pumping sperm into her like a fire hose. She could actually feel the cum shooting out of his cock inside her. She knew his mode of operation and knew that if it was just the two of them, her chances of getting release were now down to zero. And she had gone through a lot so far to just go to bed frustrated, so, thinking quickly, and faced with an option she had never had before, she lurched forward off of Sun's softening cock and moved to straddle Sage's still hard and useful tool. With a foot on either side of Sage's hips, she impaled herself on him and went to work pumping her cum dripping pussy up and down on him. She was so close that she could almost be there. She began playing with her clit as she rode him desperately, only slightly amazed that he hadn't shot his load yet.

Finally, the waves of an orgasm crashed over her and she sat down hard on Sage while she quivered and her pussy pulsed on the still hard cock inside her. "Holy crap," she stuttered. Her orgasm began to subside and she could think again. She wanted to climb off Sage and get his dick out of her, but before she could move, he sat up and pushed her down on her back. As she fell back, she looked up to see Sun still there. He hadn't rolled over and gone to sleep yet. In fact, he was stroking his semi-hard cock while he watched.

Sage climbed on top of her between her legs and, without using his hands, pushed his cock back into her messy pussy. He put first one of her legs, then the other over his shoulders to open her up more to him. She didn't fight or resist at all. She had hers and was sure that Sage would be done very soon. He pounded into her for a minute or so and then stopped and pulled out his cock. With one hand he moved the head of his still rock hard dick until it was pressing firmly against her asshole.

Yang had felt a finger or two in her ass at times and found it pleasurable, but she had only tried anal sex once and it was a disaster. The guy had been pretty big and went right for her ass after some really cursory foreplay. It hurt bad and she swore that was it. By the time she thought to protest and started to tense up, the head of his cock was in her ass and moving slowly further. She was amazed that it didn't hurt like before. It was slipping in quite easily due to Sage's well lubed cock. She was taking all this in and analyzing it and was surprised that Sage had easily snuck almost all of his cock into her asshole, and he started pumping in and out slowly. To her surprise, she wasn't hating it. In fact, she was liking it and started pumping back into him. She was grunting with the effort and force of him fucking her like this, but she liked it. When she looked up, Sun was still there, and his cock had come back to be almost as hard as it was a few minutes ago.

Yang was amazed that she liked this so much. She felt like maybe she had been missing out for all those years since that first bad experience. Sage was really working up to a fast pace, sliding his dick into her from tip to balls without reprieve. Suddenly, she pushed him back by pushing her legs towards him and pushing on his chest with her hands.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. Was I hurting you? I didn't want to hurt you. It felt so good. I'm so sorry," Sage stammered. He had sat up on his knees with his dick pointing out in front of him, and Yang was sitting up towards him now that he was out of her ass and not on top of her. She pushed him down onto his back, turned around to face Sun and straddled Sage again. This time, she lowered herself down until her asshole swallowed his dick all the way down. Then she rolled back putting her hands behind her for support and putting her feet on Sage's thighs. She looked up at Sun with a smile on her face. She knew he could see his friend's dick going up into her ass. Her legs were spread wide, and he was staring right at it. He couldn't miss it.

"Stop playing with yourself and get busy," she said playfully. Honestly, she thought he might go down on her while she fucked Sage with her asshole. That was stupid thinking. Instead, Sun moved in and pushed his hard-again tool into her pussy, filling her like she had never been filled before and making her gasp in surprise. He immediately started pumping into her and Sage pushed into her ass from underneath her. She just sat there on top of him trying to keep both dicks inside her.

The room filled with grunts and moans and the smell of sweaty bodies mixed with the come and sex juices and vanilla of the lotion. It was a powerful scene and Yang was in the middle of it, surprisingly very happy to be there. She could feel another orgasm pulsing through her pussy around Sun's cock. He thrust hard into her and started shooting another load on top of his first one. Sage said "I'm fucking cumming," between clenched teeth and she could feel his cock start to throb in her ass.

It seemed like the three of them came for hours like that, but after only a minute or two, Sun fell off to one side of her. Yang climbed off Sage's slightly softer cock and rolled in between the two men, draping an arm and a leg over Sun. Sage gently put his hand on her hip and patted her. Sun wrapped one arm around her and kissed the top of her head. The soundtrack of the porno on the TV was the only sound in the room besides their heavy breathing.

Sage got up and walked into the kitchen. A second later he returned with three cold beers, drinking one already. Yang could see his soft but still large cock swinging as he walked. Cum hung off of it in a gooey string still, but he didn't bother to do anything about it. Yang and Sun sat up and took the beers he offered, drinking eagerly. She polished off half of hers before lowering the can from her lips. Sage looked lustily at her naked body.

"You guys done?" He asked. In the pause before either Yang or Sun said anything, he went on "I mean we're here and I don't think anyone hated that, so..."

Yang thought for about another millisecond while she absently stared at Sage's cock. She figured she was the one in control here. Whatever direction she went, the guys would follow along without complaint or regrets (at least until they sobered up). She was completely satisfied already, but was also excited by the new ground they had just moved into, so while some slut on the TV cried out in fake moans of fake pleasure while two guys with abnormally large cocks rammed into her pussy and ass, Yang made the decision for their small group. She rose up, reached out and took Sage's cock in her hand. She rubbed the hanging stream of cum from the tip and wiped that hand on one of her tits and then pulled him down to the ground. He barely had his beer set on the floor before she was climbing on top of him and kissing him passionately, rubbing his glistening cock between their bodies, awakening it to a useful state again.

Sun drank from his beer for one last gulp and moved behind her so he could fondle and squeeze her slick tits and play with her clit as she writhed on top of his friend. She could feel his hard dick pressed against her back.

Yang didn't even realize she had gone to sleep until she woke up on the floor where she was when they had all finally collapsed. She didn't know how much time had passed. It was still dark out. The TV was off, and she was covered with one of the blankets they kept on the couch. Sage snored softly on the couch without a blanket. Her pussy was tender, and she felt sticky between her legs and ass crack, and she knew she had crusty cum on her tits and, her hair was a disaster, and her jaw was a little sore. The room smelled strongly of vanilla and sex.

Sun reappeared, walking into the living room with a glass of ice water. Suddenly, Yang was really thirsty and grateful that Sun brought some water. She heard sizzling in the kitchen and the fragrant smell of sausage wafted to her. The smell of the cooking sausage made her realize she was ravenously hungry.

He handed her the water. While she was gulping it down, he cupped one of her tits in his hand and said, "Your skin is really, really soft."

She said "I know. Thanks," and lifted the blanket for him to climb in with her.


End file.
